Bath Time
by sydsyd1134
Summary: One-Shot Snippet from my story Bishop on the Playing Board. It was a constant competition who would be first to get that well-deserved hot bath. Hot water does not last forever. But after a well-deserved hot bath, Allen wanders into forbidden teritory.


**I do not own Kuroshitsuji or D. Gray-Man. This is a yaoi story, with very sexual themes. The pairing of course is Seballen. This is a snippet one-shot of my story Bishop on the Playing Board. Read it and love it! **

* * *

_**Bath Time**_

It was a constant fight for the hot water for the baths in the Phantomhive manor. The servants would bicker and fight, even race to get that tub filled with nice hot water for a nice well-deserved hot bath. Last time it was Maylene who got that nice bath, before that was Bardroy who took a 2 hour hot bath, and before that Finnie took a nice hot splashy bubble bath, and before those days Tanaka took those hot baths for his calm little self.

But today, it was Allen's turn at last to take a nice relaxing bath with hot water. And boy, did it feel good and well-deserved. After weeks of toiling with chores and the criminals who wish to kidnap Ciel Phantomhive, Allen finally got a little piece of heaven in soak in. Hot water was a rarity to come by for the servants, since most of it went to the young master's baths.

"Today must be my lucky day," Allen sighed walking out of the washroom, clean and relax. He only wore his undergarments and a long dress to cover up since there was a lady in the manor who could easily see him and have a nosebleed. While he was walking down the halls, he saw Sebastian coming out of a room, rushing off to the young master's room direction. Allen tilted his head, he never saw that room before, and it was not the study or the kitchen or the young master room where he was off to.

Allen had curiosity get the better of him. He noticed the door was left slightly ajar, so he opened it. Allen took in a bit of air. A bedroom. It was an empty bedroom. Not just any bedroom, Allen put two and two together. It was Sebastian's bedroom.

Now the young ex-exorcist didn't know if a real demon slept or not, or this was just a ruse for the human servants to think that the demon butler slept like any other human, but Allen was on cloud-nine once again. He scanned the room, it was plain and bit bleak, due to the black colors it had. Little knick-knacks and photos of random cats and kittens decorated the room. '_Ugh…he really is a neko-baka…' _Allen shuddered.

Then he saw it.

Sebastian's bed.

Bed.

The place where Sebastian would lay into to the feign sleep.

He'd laid in the there, and do activities if he did not have any work after bedtime.

What kind of activities?

Allen couldn't resist no longer. He crawled in the neatly made bed, only to see one side was neatly made. The other side wasn't so neat, so taking the opportunity the white-haired butler he wiggled into the covers. He blushed madly, it was still warm. He pressed the sheets and blanket to his nose and inhaled. Allen couldn't believe what he was doing. This could be one of the most disturbing actions he has ever done in his lifetime. He hid his head under the sheets and covers, hiding his shame. His eyes widened when he heard footsteps at the door. _'Please don't be him please don't be him please don't be him…' _he chanted inside his head.

"Well then…" Allen heard his deep silky voice, "…What do we have here?"

Allen shut his eyes and held his breath, he prayed to the very God he abandoned that this would end well. He heard the steps of the black butler coming towards the room. The mattress sunk a bit before rising up, oh Allen wished he could see what Sebastian was doing. He felt the covers being removed from his head, so Allen decided to feign sleep. His eyes closed, his other sense on high alert.

Sebastian laid on his side on the bed, watching the white-haired boy 'sleep' on his bed. He saw those delicate hands clutching his sheets. "How did you get in here?" he asked softly stroking white hair. He slightly wished to remember fully closing the door to his room, because who else would wander into his own private room. His sanctuary from servitude and the idiocy of mortals.

Sebastian had just finished tucking in the young master and had decided to treat himself for a bath. Little did the servants know that the head butler had his own secret bath time in which the water was hot once more. Just a little something to keep to himself he supposed. Since by now no one was up, Sebastian and walked the halls in a silk robe, a towel on his wet black hair.

He put a hand on that head o f white hair, petting it. He smiled, red eyes softening, Allen cracked an eye open, his lips trembling. "Se-Sebastian I-" he stuttered, his cheeks bright scarlet. Sebastian smirked and pressed his thumb to the boy's lips, tracing them with a black fingernail. Allen shivered.

"Such a naughty kitten, wandering about," He teased the exorcist. Allen blushed and turned his face away. Sebastian turned the human butler's head, pressing his lips softly on his. Allen blushed, making small moaning and squeaking sound, until ultimately he submitted. The kiss deepened, and the heat burned. It was even hotter than a Phantomhive hot bath.

* * *

Maylene sighed as she passed down the corridors on the manor. If only she hadn't drunken at milk so late, she'd wouldn't have to get up and go use the bathroom so late! She passed by a room, which the door was slightly ajar. Weird, most of the doors in the mansion were usually closed and locked. Curious, the maid adjusted her cracked glasses and peeked in side.

"Ah! S-Sebastian!"

"Relax, you'll get used to it…"

"I-It hurts..its hurts so good…ah!"

"You're so tight…just take a deep breath"

"I-I am! Nnngh!

"Excellent..you are doing excellently Allen…"

"Ah! Don't touch there! Ah-hahhah!"

"You're so cute when you blush my kitten..do you like it?"

"I love it! Ah! Yes! I-I love you Sebastian!"

"Heh…and I love you...Allen..."

"Mmph!"

Maylene got a nosebleed, seeing to familiar silhouettes of her two very handsome co-workers. She covered his nose and scurried off, vowing to pretend that she saw nothing. Leaving the rest of the night for two lovers to spend each other passionately.

* * *

A single flame of a candle lit the dark room of Sebastian Michaelis. Sebastian sat up against the bedpost, a satisfied look on his face. Allen laid there next to him at his side, sweaty and a mess like Sebastian. His eyes lazy, "T-That was amazing…" he murmured. He numbly rubbed his neck, a harsh bite mark on his shoulder. He would have to bandage and do his best to cover this up.

"It was…you were perfect as usual…" he purred stroking that burgundy grey arm of Allen's. Allen blushed and sighed looking at the clock.

"I may need to take another bath in the morning…"

"Then..let us bathe together…"

Allen blushed. His face was hotter than any warm water.

* * *

**How was that? Did it give you chills? Or make you feel sexy? I enjoyed writing that, its not really a lemon but bordering on lime/lemon thingy. It was my first one-shot with real sexual action going on. Please love me for it..I need love…give me your love…**

***RIDES AWAY ON MAGICAL YAOI PEGASUS***


End file.
